1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fitness equipments, and more particularly, to a fitness equipment for use in hip lift and treading, wherein the fitness equipment is characterized by an eccentric driving mechanism whereby two rests are driven to move vertically and alternately along an elliptic track so as for a user to lift his or her hips or tread, thereby allowing the user to work the lower limbs or hips fully and effectively.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a wide variety of fitness equipments, including fitness bikes, treadmills, weight lifting devices, and pull exercisers. However, despite the good selection of fitness equipments, fitness equipments for use in hip lift are unavailable. Furthermore, designed for intense workouts, the aforesaid fitness equipments are not suitable for persons looking for moderate workouts. At present, moderate workout equipments are not commercially available.